


In the Still of the Night (or some shit)

by prettyboysareindemand



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, takes place on the meteor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboysareindemand/pseuds/prettyboysareindemand
Summary: Karkat pays Dave a visit at 3 am.





	In the Still of the Night (or some shit)

 

    "Hey, Dave?"

  
        You blink your eyes open wearily, hands groping blindly around on your bedside table until you grab your shades.  You'd been lying awake for the past hour and a half or so and officially gave up on managing falling asleep 20 minutes ago. After almost jabbing yourself in the eye in the process of putting the glasses on, your eyes  gradually adjust enough to make out the visitor's silhouette. Not like you don't recognize the voice instantly by now. And, anyway, it's not like there's a lot of people it could be.

  
        "The hell do you want this late, Karkat?" 

  
        You can now somewhat make out his expression and it looks... pretty damn scared. You'd never seen him look like this before. Hell, you could only name a handful or so times you'd seen him without a scowl or at least a small frown in the past year you've been stuck on this rock.

        "Uh-"He begins, fumbling with his words for a minute. "Just, well, sorta checking on you."

  
        You rubbed at your head, unsure for a moment if you'd actually heard him right. "Woah, that actual concern? Didn't you say literally just yesterday you wanted to strangle me with my own legs or something?"

  
        "Even you know what you were saying was utter bullshit!" He whisper-yelled back, crossing his arms. "That film I picked out, as well as its soundtrack, was at the very, VERY least sub-par!"

  
        You turn to glance at your shitty alchemized clock "Whatever, man. To be entirely honest, I was only actually watching that movie like 20% of the time. Did you think I died or something in the less than two hours since I last saw you? Not like there's a whole lot of imminent danger junk happening."

 

        You hear him let out a soft groan. "It's... it's nothing. Just a fucking bizarre, convoluted dream I had about you that I... honestly now realize I overreacted to."

  
        "Oh man, how'd I kick it?" You inquire, ignoring the slight shock of Karkat admitting he overreacted to something.

  
        You can practically hear his eyebrows furrow as he barks back, "What?" 

 

        "How did I die in the dream you had? I did die in it, right?"

  
        "There are approximately a million things I'd be more eager to do than share it with the likes of you. Among them being getting my my looking spheres slowly and painfully ripped the fuck out of my skull. You're evidently not ill with some sudden deadly disease or, the far more likely option, haven't gagged on your own stupidity so I'll just be on my marry fucking way,"He practically squawks back.

        "But, I was the one who fictionally ate shit in the first place, dude. Don't I have, like, some divine right to know here?"

  
        "It was my dream!" He hissed. "Why should the actual you have the right to know what my head pretending to be you did?"

  
        Damn, he really got defensive with this fast. A lot faster than usual, at least. You'd probably be decent enough to leave it alone if it didn't involve you. Probably.

  
        You let out a laugh. "Aw, do you have dreams about me often...?" 

  
        "Ugh- god, no!... And, definitely not the sort of dreams you're undoubtedly thinking of, Strider!"

  
        "I assumed if you were to actually have a dream like that, all your years upon years of awkward, repressed sexual frustration all releasing at once would be to much for your body to handle and result in you blowing the fuck up." You hear him give the little huff before he usually gives before he starts yelling so you figure you should probably opt for a convenient subject change. "Okay, I'm not in the mood to have an argument with you in the dark here." You got up out of bed and grabbed his shoulders to sort of walk, honestly more push, him out of the way so you could get to the light switch. Then, flick it on.

  
        Karkat sort of squints for a minute as his eyes adjust to the light. He explained to you at one point that trolls are nocturnal due to how fuckin' awful their sun is and have since adapted to see in the dark. You, after a moment's consideration, dim the lights slightly. Aren't you a gentleman.

  
        Karkat squints for a moment longer, blinks, then scowls at you. 

  
        "So, storytime with Karkat," You begin, "tell me all about your dream."

  
        "You're lucky I'm not awake enough yet to fucking clobber you," He mumbles,  too tried  for his voice to hold any trace of real venom. He lets out a yawn.  Wow. He must _really_ be tuckered out then. He doesn't start yawning like that unless he's been up for _days._ It's now you take notice of how tired his eyes look. Jesus, bag check aisle under Karkat's fucking eyes.  His ability to function on such little sleep might have something to do with troll biology but you wouldn't be surprised if it was purely out of how little sleep this guy's used to getting anyway.

  
        "Oh, yeah, I bet you're five feet and three inches of pure muscle."

  
        You plop back down on your bed and pat the area next to you but Karkat's nose scrunches up. You assume this is because of the comment on his height but then he just shoos you off the bed. You're pretty confused until you realize the fucker's literally just making your bed for you.

  
        Wait, didn't his species not have beds? Why the _hell_ is he being so picky over it?  And, how the shit is he so good at it? You know by now he likes keeping shit tidier than you. You learned that from scoping his room, but goddamn. You'd suspected at first he was being surprisingly nice, or at least just polite, and cleaned it before you saw it but after a few random checks of it you realized his room's like that all the time. You're honestly surprised he doesn't comment on the 24/7 shitshow your room is more often.

  
        Karkat plops down the bed, slumping over with that god awful posture of his and crossed his arms. If only he had a pout to complete the infuriated toddler look. You don't even think he can pout with that insane overbite. How does he even talk with that thing? You've figured out it's probably the cause of how weird he says vowel sounds sometimes. Would that count as a speech impediment? Eh, probably not. He then clears his throat and glares at you, scattering your thoughts. Fuck, did you just zone out staring at his teeth? 

  
        You notice his gaze shifts to the area next to him and he gestures for you to sit with his hand. You do so and he huffs out a sigh.

        "It was bleeding out," He says after a beat.

  
        You'd lost track of the conversation by this point while watching his bed making methods and thinking about his weird ass mouth.

  
        "What?"

  
        "How you died in my dream... You bled out."

  
        "Huh, okay. Why'd you get so defensive over it so quick?"

  
        "Oh, I did fucking not!" He said. 

  
        "Pft, sure whatever." You both didn't have the energy to start an actual fight. "What else happened? How'd I start bleeding in the first place. Or did I just randomly spring a leak. Watch out, boys, Strider ship's going down."

  
        "Well. I'd just stumbled onto a battlefield. And, I found everyone dead at the hands of Jack. Everyone. Even the friends I told you about that I originally played sgurb with." Karkat paused, scratched at his arm. "Blood was splattered everywhere. Red, yellow, teal, purple, green." He audibly swallows. "Everyone else was obviously dead... except you. You were leaning on your sword then you collapsed. So I hurried over to you to ask what the hell happened but you could barely talk and you said you didn't want to waste your last breath describing how my friends died or something... and, then you died. The end."

  
        You honestly weren't expecting it to be that damn heavy and pause a moment. "Uh- What'd I say?"

  
        "...it was really personal and I already told you more that I wanted, okay?"

  
        Your head tilted to the side. "But I was the one who said it.

        He kind of just rolled his eyes with his entire body. It's kind of amazing actually. "Again, it was just my thinkpan pretending to be you saying it. Can we just drop it?"

        The guilt kind of sets in for coaxing him so much to tell you about his dream. You expected to have just been maybe you dying over-dramatically, not some bloodbath. "Sure. Subject dropped. So dropped it leaves a sizable hole in the floor. So big it can't even be nonchalantly covered with a rug or some shit. Gotta calls some guy to fix it."

  
        He snorts softly at that. "Anyway, since I'm already down here, would you want to watch a movie or something until one of us passes out?"

  
        One of Karkat's boring movies would probably help you fall asleep in hindsight, not like you have anything better to do. You give a shrug.

  
        I followed him to the common area and you feel like Karkat knew you wanted to just fall asleep, or was just really inconsiderate, because he choose one of the most cheesy romcoms you've ever seen. You feel yourself wincing just skimming the description on the DVD. You sat admittedly pretty close and eventually you pretended to go to fall asleep on his shoulder. You pretended to wake up, feeling like he kinda saw through you then you just lied down next to him, laying your head on his lap.

 

  
  
        You woke up the next day with the DVD'S main menu screen music playing and Karkat's arm around you. You rubbed your eyes and fixed your askew glasses and look at him. His hair is slightly messier than usual and a bit of drool is coming out of his mouth. His eyebags have improved but not by much. He might just always have those. He sort of groans in his sleep and turns over towards you, head clumsily thunking against your shoulder. He wakes up with a small gasp and takes a minute to realize what's going on, hand grabbing at your shirt. 

  
        "Yo. Karkat?"

  
        He pushes away from you slowly, eyebrows knitting together. His hand leaves your shirt and he scoots away, realizing how close you two were. Well, shit. He was damn warm.  
         "Yeah. What is it, Dave?"

  
        You wheeze out a laugh and he seems to automatically assume it's at how ridiculous his hair looks. Which, probably helps but isn't it. He shoots you a not so amused look.  
        "Pft- Karkat."

  
        "Dear god, Strider, what is it?"   
        You feel your heart pounding in your ears and feel your hands begin to go clammy and your mouth go sorta dry and you can't believe you're doing this now. Good as ever you guess? 

        ....

        Yeah, no.

        You snort again, deciding on three different words. Your ass should probably wait.

  
        "You look goofy."

  
        Karkat responds with a firm pop on your head with a pillow. Great.


End file.
